Saving Hope
by EverlastingOnceRose
Summary: Regina finds herself engrossed in saving Marian, even pushing away her true love in hopes that he would be the key. However, when an unexpected visitor shifts her focus, she realizes maybe there's more at stake then her lovers ex-wife...as she sets out to save Hope.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Hope

Chapter 1

Storybrooke, Present Day

Regina climbed the steps of her vault, wrapping her knee length coat around her before opening the doors leading out. The night had encircled the sky without her giving notice as she spent countless hours sifting through her spell books that evening for what felt like the umpteenth time. Nothing. She sighed as she shut the door to the vault, waving her hand over it to seal it shut. Not a spell...not a potion, nothing to break the curse on Marian.

She stroked a strand of hair behind her ear before placing her freezing hands in her pocket, sauntering towards the roads where she had left her car. She'd opted for the more casual way home lately using her magic less and less for everyday uses. Normally she would have evaporated into a cloud of purple smoke, quite regal of her, but now she found that the drive helped her to calm her racing mind before making it home to Henry. Regina smiled to herself. Her son caught her far to often making her "scary face" when she arrived home in that very cloud and he wasn't slow to point it out.

The snap of a twig broke Regina out of her thoughts as she turned in the direction of the sound. Then there was a rustling of leaves crunching under footsteps. She scanned the area with her eyes pulling her hands out of her pockets preparing to defend herself from whatever evil managed to come near her again. The Snow Queen was running a rampage; however, for once this villain didn't have her eyes set on Regina...or her heart. As far as she knew anyhow. Regina conjured a fireball in her hand as the sound of rustling leaves grew quicker, "Show yourself Dairy Queen!"

Slowly she saw someone appear from behind a tree...a very small someone. Regina slowly closed her hand around the fireball and tilted her head. She kept her guard up as she looked closer to see a small girl holding on tightly to the tree with her eyes squeezed shut, her hands almost white as snow as they held a death grip on this tree. Regina stepped closer to the little girl and knelt down before her, taking in her long black hair. She couldn't be older then five years old. Her small face hid itself against the tree as Regina approached her. She reached out her hand to stroke the little girls hair away from her face and she immediately felt her flinch away, letting out a small cry of fear.

"I'm sorry...but what are you doing here in the woods alone? Are you lost?" Regina tilted her head and watched as the little girl's death grip on the tree lightened and her small little body seemed to ease at her voice. The little one slowly turned her head to face her and the sight broke Regina's heart. Her crystal blue eyes were stained red with tears, her cheeks streaked with the dried paths each drop took. Her little shuddered breath blew out a puff of white smoke as she slowly smiled before running into Regina's arms, wrapping her small arms around her, "You found me! You said you would!"

Regina's eyes quirked with confusion as this little girl had her in quite the strong hold, "What's your name sweetie? Do you know me?" The little raven haired girl sniffled before pulling away, "I'm Hope..." She reached into the pocket of her little pink puff coat and pulled out a note holding it out for Regina, "Mommy said I had to give this to a grown up when i found one." Regina stood up off the ground and immediately felt Hope reach for her hand as she walked over to the stomp to have a seat, letting the little girl settle in besides her as she opened the letter.

When Regina opened the letter she furrowed her brows turning it from front to back, "It's a blank piece of paper." She looked down at Hope who had a sudden realization as she reached for the paper, "Ohhh!" She looked up at Regina and whispered, "You're supposed to not look at me."

"Why not?" Regina whispered suddenly feeling unsure about this whole finding a little girl in the forest who knows her situation...shape shifter? It wouldn't be the first time. She remembered when Cora disguised herself as Henry so she'd let her in. Who was this little girl? She watched as Hope took the note in her hands and placed a kiss on it igniting the letter in a gold shimmer and suddenly making the words on the parchment visible.

Regina gasped, "You have magic?" Hope nodded and held up the letter again, "Ahuh, Mommy said to do it so the Bad One wouldn't get it and read it." Regina glanced over the letter, trying to make out the oh to familiar handwriting.

_Regina, _

_No she's not a shape shifter...I know you're thinking a mile a minute of what evil has itself disguised as a child but she is a child. My Hope. There is a great evil where we are now. I can't go into great detail and I've asked that Hope remain quiet as well. I do not know yet the reprecussions of what i've done. She's from the future and would have been in grave danger if I had kept her here. I sent her to the past to be protected while we find a way to defeat those after her. I will return for her using the same portal i used to send her...until i do please, watch over her Regina._

Regina's breath quickened as she folded the note and placed it in her pocket before looking down at Hope who leaned against her. She yawned slightly, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in the night light. Who could ever harm a child? Who wanted her? Most importantly, who wrote that letter? "Sweetie, come with me." Regina stood up and took Hopes hand as she resumed her walk to her car, opening her cellphone and speed dialing the one person she really didn't want to speak to right now.

"Emma, its Regina. Don't sound so shocked. I need you to get your parents together and Gold...meet me at Granny's." She shut the cellphone before Emma had a chance to say anything looking down at Hope who looked at her with fear, "Is the Bad thing here too?" Regina knelt down in front of Hope, "I don't know what Bad thing it is sweetie but you're safe here." Hope looked at her and tilted her head, "Everybody goes to Granny's to talk about the bad thing. It doesn't like me." Hope turned her head downward and Regina took her hand leading her to the car. "You're safe now."

Storybrooke Forest January, 2020

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The witch stood over the raven haired woman screaming through clenched teeth, her anger seething to the surface. "She got away! You'll never find her Marian!" Marian clenched her fist in anger as she looked around. The raven haired woman stood up holding her hand against the wound at her side that oozed blood. "What made you like this? She's just a child Marian. She has nothing to do with any of this." Marian glared into the woman's hazel eyes and smirked, "Oh, but she does Regina...the product of..." Her face twisted in disgust, " true love...the greatest power to grace our realm. Her powers greater then the savior herself. She will be mine. I will have your child. I will have everything you ever loved...and stole from me!"

Marian turned her head as she heard the crowd running towards them. She seethed with anger as she turned back to Regina who waved her hand over her wound, healing herself before looking at Marian. "Don't forget who you're dealing with Marian. This is my town. You want to see your queen. Here I am. Do your worst." Regina conjured a fireball into her hand and Marian laughed before waving her hand making the fire disappear, "Really Regina, you thought i spent all those years missing, learning all i could, to be taken out by a fireball. Your fate is sealed, as is your daughter's. I will have my son back...and you...you'll loose it all, including your precious Hope." Marian waved her arms over herself and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

Regina looked back at where she had last seen her daughter before she sent her through the portal to the past, praying that in doing so she didn't just ruin all of their futures, including Hopes.

"Regina!" She heard Snow scream out to her as they all ran towards her. Robin was immediately at her side, pulling her into his arms. "What happened? Where did she take you both?" Regina immediately felt tears stream down her face realizing she'd have to tell him she had just sent their daughter away. "I had to do it Robin," she whispered against his shoulder. Snow, Charming, and Emma surrounded them looking around waiting for Marian to make her presence known. Snow looked at Regina, "Regina, where's Hope?"

Her eyes clenched as took in a deep breath, "I sent Hope to the past...through the portal." Robin looked at her with wide eyes, "Regina, you did what?!" Regina sobbed, "She wants our daughter Robin. I couldn't let her take her." Emma rubbed her hands over her face, "Regina, what if she alters the future? Our future! I went back and almost risked never having been born!" Regina shook her head, "She won't change anything and when i get her back, I'll make sure everything is as it was but for now...Its the only way to ensure Marian doesn't bring her any harm or steal her powers. Hope's powers in the hands of Marian...none of us would be able to stop her. We wouldn't have a future to worry about."


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Hope

Chapter 2

Present Day Storybrooke

Hope huddled close to Regina as they walked from her car up the steps to Granny's. The little one seemed to be cautious of anyone and everyone that passed by them, almost as though she was prepared to be snatched at any moment. Regina gave her little hand a squeeze before opening the door to the cafe, leading Hope in. A mere minutes and Regina felt a bond towards her, like she'd protect her against anything in the realms. Shaking it off, she nodded politely at Granny who looked at her over her glasses, "Does this secret meeting have anything to do with the Snow Queen? Cause i gotta tell you...i don't mind her ice cream customers one bit."

Regina shook her head and saw a small smile creep onto Hope's face. She swore she could hear the little girl whisper, "Granny!" before placing a finger over her mouth and looking up at Regina. Granny looked down at the little raven haired princess and smiled, "Now, who do we have here?" Hope smiled shyly at Granny, "Ice cream is my favorite." Regina smiled down at her as she licked her lips and then shook her head, "Oh my goodness, are you hungry? Did you even have dinner?" Hope shook her head sadly, "We couldn't finish dinner...cause the Bad thing got us." She didn't say how upset she was that she didn't get to touch her mom's special lasagna.

Granny's eyebrows furrowed as Regina knelt in front of the little girl who looked at her, "Sweetie, when we get to the others. You can tell us all about the Bad thing okay." Hope shook her head slowly, "Mommy said not to tell to much things." Regina put a finger under her chin and smiled her, "Would your Mommy send you here to be protected, if she didn't think you were safe?" Hope scrunched her nose in the most adorable thinking pose Regina had ever seen before smiling at her, "My mommy is real smart...really really smart." Regina smiled hoping this was true because she was certain she'd never send her child through a portal...on their own...not like the two idiots. Regina's eyebrows raised as she looked down at Hope. Of course! The Charming's struck again.

Regina then remembered why they had sent Emma through the portal in the past. To keep her safe from her. Regina sighed and looked at Hope, "Does the Bad thing look like me?" Regina pointed to her face and Hope giggled, "Noo!" She let out the biggest sigh of relief as Hope covered her mouth and scrunched her shoulders with her giggles. Regina couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound as she looked up at Granny, "Is everyone upstairs?" Granny nodded pointing towards the staircase leading up to the rooms, "If you all are going to conjure any spirits up there, please make sure you send them on home before you leave...please."

"Really, that was one time...and in my defense, I didn't realize it had actually worked and it was at my house!" Regina rolled her eyes as she walked off towards the steps leaving Hope by the counter. "You're forgetting someone," Granny called out as Hope stood there, her giggles diminished to furrowed eyebrows as she stared after Regina. Regina walked back taking Hope's hand, "I'm so sorry." Hope smiled and followed Regina up the stairs, turning and waving at Granny.

They could hear the muttering of voices behind the door. "She must have figured out how to defeat the Snow Queen..." Snow's ever hopeful voice could be heard stating. "Or how to defrost Marian...that's all she seems to be focusing on lately," Regina shook her head as she heard Emma's comment almost glaring at her through the door until she felt Hope squeeze her hand and her demeanor softened. She opened the door and forced a smile at everyone gathered in the room. They all became silent as she entered removing her coat and then turning to remove Hope's coat. "Umm Regina...whose that?" Snow asked with a raised eyebrow from her seated position on the couch, where she remained attached to baby Neal.

Hope pushed her hair behind her ear and looked around the room as Regina unzipped her jacket. There was everyone she knew, just younger looking. She smiled as she saw her Auntie Snow and Uncle Charming sitting on the couch with a baby she'd never seen before. Her Auntie Emma stood next to the fireplace wearing the same red jacket she still wore, that her mommy always begged her to change. Mr. Gold and Auntie Belle sat opposite the Charming. Mr. Gold had always had a soft spot for Hope, giving in to her every need without ever having to make a deal, especially when it came to lollipops. Regina noticed Hope's smile widened and looked over at Snow, obviously there was no one here she feared, which surprised her since Gold was present. From the smile on her face it also seemed her theory was correct, the Charmings were so obviously her parents.

Hope turned so Regina could take off her coat and giggled as she twirled. Regina smiled and then shook her head before looking at the others with her serious face, "This would be the reason I had you all come here." Emma raised her eyebrows, 'A toddler?" Hope scrunched her eyebrows and looked at Emma, "I'm five and three quarters!" Regina smirked at the little ones sudden feisty response and nodded, "Yes, this is Hope." Regina settled herself into a single chair and was slightly surprised when Hope climbed the seat to sit on her lap, leaning back against her.

Emma raised her eyebrows looking at the five year old, "I'm sorry kid! Regina, whats up?! Snow Queen...freezing a neighborhood near you...remember?" Emma waved her hands in the air imitating a snow flurry. "Well aware Ms. Swan but it seems Hope here needs our help." Regina retrieved the letter and handed it to Gold, "Her parents sent her from the future to be protected against a great evil." Hope lowered her head as Regina mentioned evil and remembered the witch chasing her and her mother in the forest. Gold held the letter aside, "When will you all learn, sending people through time can have catastrophic effects on past, present, and future!" Hope never raised her head as she whispered, "The Bad thing was going to get me."

Regina gave Gold a fixed gaze, "Hope, tell us what is it?" Hope looked at everyone and sighed, "Mommy said not to say to much things." Snow smiled at the little one, "You know Hope. I bet your Mommy didn't want you say anything to strangers...because they can be very dangerous." Hope placed her finger to her chin, making the most adorable thinking face they had ever seen, making even Gold give a smile. She sighed and looked around, "The Bad thing doesn't like my Mommy...she wants to make Mommy sad." Regina perked at this little tidbit, "So its a girl." Hope nodded and looked down, "She wants my daddy and my brother...she wants me too because it'll make Mommy sad. She wants my magic."

Regina rubbed the little girl's back who looked back at her, "I don't want her to hurt my Mommy and Daddy." Snow looked over at Emma who shared her raised eyebrow expression. "Hope, who is your mommy?" Snow asked curiously. Regina opened her mouth just as Gold raised his hands, "No, she cannot give to much information. The results...catastrophic." Emma looked at him, "Can't you mix that potion together? We can keep Hope safe. Figure out how to get her back to where she belongs and once that's all done, we drink the potion and forget any of this ever happened...then i go back to getting rid of Frosty." Hope shrugged her shoulders, "Mommy's gonna come get me when its okay. She said so. She always finds me." Regina looked slowly at the little girl remembering her saying that to her only moments ago, "Hope? Your Mommy may need some help getting you back. We can help if you just tell us exactly whats going on."

Hope looked over at Regina trusting her completely. Her vision blurred between the mother, who had just sent her through a portal promising to always find her, to the one now before her, who didn't even know she was her mother. She felt frustration build in her five year old little body. She was meant to be playing tea party with her Mommy this evening and being rescued by her Daddy from her tower(also known as the tree house he'd built her in the backyard). Her lower lip trembled as she sniffled, "I want to go home."

Gold groaned wrapping his hands around his cane, "When there's more to this story then a weeping child...do me a favor and don't call me." Belle put a hand on his lap scolding him with her glare, "Rumple." He settled down in his seat, unable to go against his wife's wishes.

A knock came to the door before it was opened revealing Robin Hood. "Sorry to interrupt, Granny told me you were all up here and I thought i may offer my services." The smile that covered Hope's face could not be hidden, nor could the way she jumped off Regina's lap...or... "Daddy!" Hope ran to the door and wrapped her arms around Robin's waist catching him completely off guard...catching everyone completely off guard. Immediately, everyone's gaze shifted from Robin Hood, whose eyes were wide as he held his hands, to Regina who sat in place with her jaw dropped open.

"I knew you'd find me Daddy!"

Storybrooke 2020

"Your ex-wife wanted to kill our daughter. I'm sorry if I found a way to make sure we at least had the option to see her again!" Regina yelled as she passed Robin, entering their manor. Robin followed her inside closing the door behind him, "We could have kept her safe Regina. We would have found a way." Regina turned around facing her husband and shook her head, "The only way I can think of is if I had never saved that woman from her icy grave."

Robin sighed as he pulled his wife into his arms, "I'm sorry, I just...Look how long it took Rumple to find his son, only to loose him in the end. I don't want that to happen with Hope." He placed a hand over her cheek and she sighed, "The situations are different. I know where Hope is...and when its safe, I will bring her back. She's in the safest arms I know. Trust me. The sooner we take care of Marian, the sooner we get our Hope back."

Robin tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Where is she Regina? Where's our baby?" Regina sighed looking at her husband slowly pulling away. She looked in Robin's eyes feeling her eyes fill with tears before waving her hands over him, freezing his legs to the ground. "When did she take it Robin?"

Robin's smile turned into a sneer, "How did you find out?" Regina shook her head slowly, "You'd trust me...you wouldn't have asked where she was. You've never called her our baby...she's always been our princess!"

In her hideaway, Marian waved a hand over her stone crested mirror transporting Robin from his home to her. She glared at the image of Regina sinking to the ground as she realized that not only had she sent her daughter away...now her husband was under Marian's control. Marian squeezed the heart in her hand making Robin groan as he bowed down before her. "What realm did she send that girl too?!" She took a deep breath and looked over at Robin. Releasing her grip on his heart, she gently caressed the beating organ. She smiled over at Robin reaching her finger under his chin, placing a kiss on his lips. "I told you, you'd regret the day you left me. Today's that day." She returned to her mirror, smiling as she watched Regina on the ground...in tears. Flicking her wrists, she started weaving through the previous years of Storybrooke, looking for a certain raven haired princess...to destroy.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Hope

Chapter 3

Storybrooke, January 2020

"How the hell did she get Robin's heart?" Emma shook her head sitting back against the chair at her parent's house. Regina had called her once she took in the entire situation that they were in. Marian had somehow captured her husband's heart and now controlled him. Her magic alone was not enough to stop Marian...not with everything she's learned.

Regina shook her head waving a hand, "I don't know...it must have been while scouring the forests. I didn't know she had that power...i never would have let him go if i knew." Regina was always the strong one in their family. The one they could always count on to bring the solution, defeat the bad guy. Now, she sat before them with dark circles under her eyes, her usually neatly combed hair tousled with hours of tossing and turning. Snow walked over and sat besides her, taking her hand in her's, "Regina, you couldn't have known that Marian had become so sinister...so evil. This goes beyond anything even you ever did as the Evil Queen. Chasing an innocent child." Regina scoffed at herself and shook her head, "I wanted to hurt you as a child. Karma seems to be wanting to bite me in the ass right now." Snow shook her hand, "You never hurt me as a child. You may have wanted to...but you never did." Regina gave Snow a smile and nodded.

Emma raised her hand twisting it to get attention, "The question still stands...how did Marian get Robin's heart?" Regina raised and eyebrow, "It must have been one of his many times in the forest Emma. I told you." Emma shook her head and looked at them all closely, "I meant, how did she learn to rip out hearts. How did she learn any of this? Regina...who taught you?" Regina eyebrow raised as her breathing quickened, anger filling her, "Gold..." Snow shook her head, "No way, he loves Hope. You all see how he is with her. Every request is hers, no questions asked...or deal for that matter." Emma tilted her head, "The man can never turn down a good deal. What if Marian was willing to give him something that made it worth it...in trade for his lessons."

Regina stood up grabbing her coat heading for the door, "Regina, where are you going?!" Snow called out as she and Emma stood up grabbing their jackets to chase her. "I have an imp to deal with."

Storybrooke, January 2020

Golds Shop

The door slammed open as Regina walked in followed by Snow and Emma, "Gold!" They walked to the front desk and Regina started slamming her hand on the bell by the register. Gold still liked the trinkets of the old world. She stopped as she saw the imp walk through the curtains from the back room, "If i wanted the bell broken dearie, I would have done it myself." He grabbed the bell and settled it on the shelf behind him. "Did you teach her?!" Emma slammed her hand on the desk staring Gold down who looked at all three of them with a smirk. "Of course I taught her. Everything she knows. Why is this news to you Ms. Swan? You knew i taught her since you broke the first curse!" Emma groaned and shook her head, "Not Regina! Marian...Gold! Did you teach Marian?!" Regina just glared at Gold seething with the possibility that this man could once again have put her happy ending at risk.

"I trusted you with my daughter Gold! I should have known!" Rumpelstiltskin shook his head confused, "What exactly are you blaming me for here dearie? I've done nothing to Hope...nor would I. The last thing I need is to lose the trust of the child who can merely flick her wrist and entrap me in cage of unicorn stickers." Regina tilted her head looking at him and sighed, "Marian has been after Hope. She's stolen Robin's heart and now controls him. If i didn't teach her Gold...and you claim to have no idea of it. Then who?" Rumpelstiltskin polished his register shrugging his shoulder, "Now that's a good questions now isn't it. One that you shouldn't waste your time here with me figuring it out."

Snow looked at Gold tapping a finger on the register he continued to polish meticulously, " I want to believe you Gold but this wouldn't be the first time that you lied to us, or do you forget trying to trap my daughter in Sorcerer's hat so you could steal her powers! Hope has great power...how do we know you're not working with Marian to do the same thing to her. Get your hands on Cora's first biological grandchild. I want to believe you're good...but you'd have to see where my doubts in you lie." Gold smiled as his hand ceased its polishing and set the bottle down. He raised his staff and pointed it at Snow, "You'd do well to focus on the task at hand Mary Margaret and know...in the end, you'll need my help. When you're ready to make a deal, it'll be a pleasure to do business with you?"

Regina reached her hand out grabbing Gold's arm as he turned to leave them, " Tell me you really didn't help her try and kill my daughter. We've come so far in all this time...you'd go back to destroying lives for power. What would Henry think of you?" Gold pulled his arm back and looked into Regina's eyes, "Before you go passing judgment your Majesty, I suggest you take a long look...in your mirror, dearie." He walked out of their sight leaving Regina standing there looking at where he stood before something in what he had just said clicked. She turned to Snow and Emma and sighed before straightening her back, "I need to go back..." Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Back where?"

Regina started to walk out the door with Snow and Emma hot on her heels. "Regina, where are we going?" She turned to face them as she reached her car and sighed, "I need my mirror. I have to open my vault again." Emma groaned as she threw her put her hands in her pocket, "I knew the last five years were to peaceful to think something wasn't brewing. You haven't been in that vault since you found out you were pregnant with Hope." Regina nodded getting in the car and turning on the ignition watching Emma as she slipped into the passenger side, "I know but I want my family back. He said take a long look in the mirror...that's what I'm going to do."

Storybrooke, present day

Regina sat in one of the booths watching as Robin lifted Hope in his arms, looking at her in awe as she smiled over at Granny and ordered a strawberry ice cream cone. Snow had pulled over a very shocked Robin upstairs after Hope had thrown herself at him. She explained everything that Regina had told them. Hope was in fact his _future_ daughter. When he returned to the room everyone was in, he had knelt before the little beauty, who gave him the biggest smile. Robin stroked his hand over her waist length raven black hair, settling it behind her shoulders. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, that mirrored his identical pair, and immediately felt this rush of love for someone he'd only just met. "I'd know you anywhere," Robin whispered as he lifted her into his arms.

Now, here they all where...downstairs at Granny's diner with the thoughts that perhaps dinner would help them all settle into this situation. Regina hadn't spoken a word yet, sitting alone in one of the booths watching Robin with Hope. She really felt foolish. No wonder she had felt connected to Hope...she was Robin's daughter. Emma settled a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon in front of her and sat with her, "Regina?"

Regina took the cup of hot cocoa and looked at Emma raising an eyebrow in response before taking a sip of the sickly sweet beverage. She couldn't see how Henry managed to drink this every morning, another terrible habit inherited from his biological mother, who always found a way to meddle in her life. "Why are you sitting over here?" Emma looked at her with seriousness. Regina shook her head looking at Emma, "Where else would I sit? Or...do you have plans for this table too...maybe to bring back the long lost roots from the tree it was carved from." Emma rolled her eyes and sighed, "I'm serious." Regina sighed and rocked her crossed legs shrugging, "So am I."

"You should be over there...with them," Emma nodded her head over at Robin and Hope, who was chatting his ear off seemingly forgetting all her worries while in her father's arms. Regina swallowed lowering her head to hide her saddened expression, "Why should I be there? He's with his daughter...future daughter, whose been sent to me to be protected. Marian really must have run out of options." Regina scoffed as she took a sip of hot cocoa before setting it aside and looking down at her hands. Emma looked at her like she had just made the most insane comment in all the realms.

"You've got to be kidding me right now." Regina looked at her, "What?" Emma pointed over at Hope and looked at Regina, "Don't tell me you've gone blind Regina. Look at her...and the fact that Robin is her father!" Regina swallowed, taking in a deep shuddered breath, "Obviously, I save Marian...they have another kid." Emma was about to call her the most incredibly stubborn woman in all the realms when Hope skipped over to them holding two strawberry ice cream cones proudly.

She came in front of Regina smiling widely as she held up a cone to her, "I made daddy get us our favorite ice cream for dinner. He said we could!" Regina's heart skipped a beat and tears were threatening to spill over at the emotions this little girl, who she hasn't known for more then an hour, evoked in her. She took the cones from Hope, who was already climbing onto her lap despite there being an empty seat right besides her. Regina looked over at Emma, who returned her look and tilted her head sideways. "Do you need me to take a picture? ...or should I spell it out," Emma said with a smirk as Regina handed Hope her cone. Emma pointed a finger from her right hand at Robin, who stood talking to Charming at the counter. She then pointed a finger from her left hand at Regina. She brought the two fingers together in a gesture that almost made Regina cover Hope's eyes before Emma then pointed at Hope. "I'd say you're looking at the product of true love." Hope looked up with a scrunched nose and an adorable little mouth covered already in ice cream, "How come everybody always calls me that?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story :)**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I'm really glad you all like this story. I really enjoy writing it. I love reading all your comments and suggestions. Thanks so much for leaving them 3 I'm going to try and make the chapters longer per requests. **

Saving Hope

Chapter 4

Storybrooke, Present Day

Regina groaned looking at the wasted strawberry ice cream melting in her hand placing it on the plate her hot cocoa had come on before reaching for a napkin to wipe her hand on, carefully balancing the five year old on her lap. Looking over at Emma, who was waiting for Regina to admit that she knew exactly who Hope was. Regina scolded her with a squint of her eyes as she looked at Hope who was enthusiastically trying to lick strawberry ice cream off her hands as it melted quicker then she could eat it. "Oh, sweetie," Regina took the dripping cone from her hands placed it asides hers and grabbed a napkin, wiping Hope's hands before the giggling princess turned her ice cream stained face causing Regina to smile and grimace at the same time.

"Let me help," Robin whispered breaking Regina's trance as she looked at Hope. She shook her head to break it and didn't realize as Emma slipped away and walked over to her parents. "I swear she's blind," she sipped her hot chocolate as she saw Snow turn to look at Robin, Regina, and Hope. "Emma, she isn't blind...she's stubborn. Regina finds it hard to believe her heart will ever find happiness," Snow looked at Charming who raised an eyebrow stating, "Obviously, she finds happiness and she and Robin do more then just skirt around each other." Snow slapped her husbands arm as Emma groaned, "Dad, really?!" Charming held up both hands, "What'd I say?!" Emma stole a french fry from her father's plate, 'Eat your burger."

Robin sat in the chair and turned it to face Regina and Hope before grabbing a napkin, wiping Hope's face clean of its sticky ice cream mess. Hope giggled and leaned back against Regina, 'Now Mommy's turn daddy!" Regina let out a shuddered breath as she got her confirmation. Her heart seemed to tighten, feeling all of a sudden 10 times to small for the emotions that rushed into it. Robin looked at her, saw her eyes mist over as Hope wrapped her little arms around Regina's right arm holding it to her. "Daddddy, do it!" Robin smiled at his daughter, "Mommy's face is clean princess." Hope looked up at her mother and shook her head smiling, "No its not. Not when we have ice cream." Robin tilted his head and Hope turned in Regina's lap, pointing at the tiniest of spots above her mother's lips. Robin decided to play along and started to lift his napkin to Regina's lips but Hope shook her head, "Nooo, you have to kiss it so then you save the queen from the ice cream messes. You always kiss Mommy after ice cream."

Regina found herself in sensory overload. She had a daughter...in the future...and Robin still kissed her after ice cream. She did find happiness...that again someone was threatening to destroy in the future by putting her daughter's life in danger. Her mind was racing unaware of being watched by the Charmings, or everyone else for that matter. Her trance broke as she felt Robin's lips on hers, kissing her gently before she pulled back only to see Hope clap her hands and Robin looking at her intently. "Now Mommy's all better," Hope smiled with a blush looking from one parent to the other.

Regina looked down at the five year old, her raven haired princess who was looking up at her with a precious smile. Her smile started to quiver as she saw the tears in her mother's eyes, one falling and sliding down her cheek. "Mommy, are you sad?" Regina wiped her eyes and stroked a hand over Hope's cheek, "No, sweetie. I'm not...I'm just so happy to see you." She sighed and thought to herself, _to know that despite everything I've done, I have this. _Hope scrunched her eyebrows and then grimaced, "I was supposed to not tell . Are you mad?" Hope gave her the saddest little puppy dog eyes and pout she'd ever seen making Regina shudder and groan, "Oh gosh please don't do that. No, I'd never be mad at you." Robin gave a chuckle making Regina look at him and then turn Hope to look at him with her little puppy dog pout and the reaction on his face was priceless, "Oh God."

Hope's puppy dog pout twisted into a smile as she got on her knees on Regina's lap wrapping her arms around her. Regina slowly wrapped her arms around her daughter hugging her close, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. Robin reached over and placed his hand on her knee, stroking it gently making her look at him. Her mouth opening and then closing. Together they would create the most amazingly beautiful little girl. Worry overtook her face as she remembered the letter Hope had given her in the forest and the reason she was here. Hope was in grave danger. "You're not to worry sweetie. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Robin placed a hand on his daughter's back, "_We _aren't going to let anything bad happen."

How they were going to do that? Regina had no idea as she looked over at Emma, who smiled at her and raised her cup of hot cocoa...but she'd get one.

Storybrooke, January 2020

Marian's Lair

"We'll see about that." Marian's pale lips twisted in a sneering smirk as she watched her mirror fall upon an image of Regina and Robin in the cafe with Hope. She overheard their conversation and slowly turned towards Robin, who struggled against the chains on his arms and legs. "You looked good back then Robin. The kid really did a number on you huh?" She knelt down beside him stroking the one strand of white hair he carried on his head. Plucking it roughly off his head and looking at it carefully, "I'll deal with her though and everything, everything can go back to the way it was meant to be. Roland, he'll love me again and you...you'll see where your honor truly lies." Robin pulled on his cuffs and groaned as with a flick of her wrists, she tightened the restraints on his arms. "Marian, how could Roland love you? You disappeared from his life to become this...this monster looking to kill his sister, destroy his family. Was that really more important then taking part of your sons life," Robin spat out and Marian growled as she brought her face up to his. "I am his family! You...you ruined it. You chose your love for a woman that murdered me ...over me and your son! You deserve everything that's happening. Your daughter...your _Hope_, she'll give me everything I need. I'll take every last ounce of power that little brat has. I'll drain her until there's nothing left, not even a memory of her poor pathetic life. Then, your wife...your queen, well...she'll die of more then just a broken heart. "

Marian placed the strand of hair she'd pulled from Robin into a small vial, where two other strands of hair laid, from Regina and Hope. Shaking the vial vigorously, she watched as it glowed a vibrant pink. Turning her head, she looked back at the mirror and watched as Regina carried Hope over to the Charmings, with Robin walking with them, a hand behind her back. She felt her anger grow and shook her head looking at Robin, "I was frozen and you had your hands on her. How noble." Robin shook his head weakly, "You were dead 30 years Marian. I fulfilled my vows to you. Regina is my soul mate." Marian grabbed his heart and squeezed, "Shut Up!"

Robin fell on the floor passing out from the pressure he felt around his heart. Marian glared at him as she squeezed his heart. "I wouldn't if I were you dearie," Marian released the grip on the heart looking up to see Rumpelstiltskin hobble over to her with his cane making her set the heart down and smirk. "To what do i owe the displeasure." Rumpel stood in front of her with his hands on his cane, "You ripped out his heart." Marian smiled and gave a laugh, "No, it just so happens to be sitting here of its own free will. Of course, I ripped it out. Anything more obvious you'd like to tell me...or are you planning on making yourself useful."

Rumpel took one step closer to her, "You didn't for one moment stop to think that they would wonder how you learned how to rip his heart out...dearie?" He took another step until his nose stood flushed against hers, "Because I do believe it sends arrows straight...to me! I agreed to be your teacher in exchange for owing me a favor and today...today your time to pay has come." Marian stood exactly in place rolling her eyes, " What do you want? If you haven't noticed, I'm busy." Rumpel looked back at Robin, who laid on the ground. His uneven breaths the signs of life. "Give me his heart." Marian looked at him and pulled back, "No, its mine!" Rumpel twisted his cane and Marian felt a tightening around her throat. "What are you doing?!" Rumpel smirked, "I agreed to this little plan of yours because, as much as the child has grown on me, her powers in my hands were far to sweet a claim;however, I've grown a bit of a heart over the years now Marian. You can thank my wife and the child that grows within her. I agreed to helping you with Hope...leaving a mother without her child. I didn't agree to taking her husband. Now...give me...his heart." He twisted the cane more making Marian grasp at her neck urgently before flicking her wrist throwing the weakly beating organ at Rumpel. He let his grip on the cane lighten and waved his hand over the heart, healing it.

He looked over at the mirror that Marian was watching and smiled, "She's a genius really. You have to admit that, sending her child to the past. Stunning. It's a good thing, I learned a thing or two from her sister...only how to do it better." He pulled a vial from his coat and knelt down before her, "This will take you where you need to go...or should i say to when you need to go. When you get there, do not make your presence known, until you are ready. Remember dearie, you're frozen." He pulled the vial containing the strands of hair out of her hand, "A locator spell doesn't cross times...don't embarrass my teachings. Drink it."

Marian unscrewed the vial, standing up and looking into his eyes as she tilted the vial and its contents back, drinking it. "2014," she stated, her hands balling into fists at her side. Rumpel waved his hand over her and watched as she vanished into her iconic red smoke to a time where she would get her hands on his prize, a prize not even she knew of. He turned with Robin's heart in hand and walked over to his body kneeling down and placing the heart where it belonged. Waving his hand over Robin, the chains became loose freeing the man of his confines. He could hear him groan as he started to regain consciousness and stood up walking off to return to his shop, leaving Robin to do what he always did...to find his wife.

Storybrooke, 2020

Regina's Vault

Regina stared into her mirror and threw her hands up, "Why isn't it working?!" She hit the side of the mirror with her hand and Emma looked up from the spell book she was reading, "Careful, who knows what residual magic that thing has left." Regina shook her head walking back to her box of potions, "Obviously, when I lost Sydney to the Snow Queen, I lost my mirror too. How can i possibly look into a nonfunctional mirror." Snow White scrunched her nose and shrugged, 'Technically, a looking glass is just that...so technically its fulfilling its function right now. Showing ourselves as we really are." Regina and Emma both looked at Snow, who shrugged her shoulders, "Its the truth."

"I don't need Socrates right now Snow. I need to figure out how to keep my daughter safe and save my husband," Regina walked back over to her mirror and starred into it again. She dragged her hands over her face..._think Regina, what did he mean by look in the mirror._ Then it hit her, Marian was as evil as she had been as the Evil Queen...if not more. To know what she had planned, she had to think of what she would have done...as the person she had long ago buried in this vault when she found out she was pregnant. She heard Rumpel's voice in her head and whispered, '...look in the mirror."

Emma looked at Regina and then at the mirror, "Yah i still see nothing there champ." Regina sighed looking at Emma and Snow. She sat besides Emma, "It's a figurative mirror he spoke of. To know what Marian is planning, I have to remember what I would have done as the Evil Queen. I would have stopped at nothing to get what i wanted. I would have found a way to get to it." Snow looked at Regina, "Of course she's finding a way to get to Hope, we already know that." Regina then sat up straight before looking up, "She'll figure out I sent her to the past. She'll go there."

They heard a collapse coming down the steps and ran to the bottom of them, "Robin!" Regina knelt besides him cautious that he was being controlled by Marian until she placed her hand over his chest, feeling the strong "thump" of his heart. "She let him go? He has his heart." Robin held his hand to his head before looking up at the three women. He sat up placing his hands on either side of Regina's face, stroking his hands into her hair bringing her forehead against his before kissing her causing Emma and Snow to turn around. Emma pulled her red jacket tighter around her and sat down, 'So this spellbook, interesting."

Robin released Regina's lips long enough to whisper, "She's already gone." Regina looked at him with pained eyes, "What? Already?" Robin nodded his head with grief, "Marian heard that you had sent her to the past when she had control of my used her mirror to find out when. She found her...and now she's gone." Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "It took me ages to create a time travel potion after what Zelena did. How did she create one is that short a time? It hasn't even been a day!"

Regina felt tears spring to her eyes and Emma looked at her, 'I never thought I'd say this but we need the Evil Queen mentality here Regina. Get it together and start working on another time travel potion...now! Looks like this town is going to be seeing double...i'll work on a forgetting potion to give them all when we win and get ready to bring Hope home." Emma stood up, "Nobody messes with one of our kids, and lives to share the tale." Robin helped Regina to her feet and immediately she set off on creating a potion to get them to Hope. The anger that she had long buried resurface...only this time it was directed at the right person. Marian.


End file.
